pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:E/any Stoned Spammer
Considering FC got nerfed, I figured the Ele primary version should be brought back. If I'm bad and this isn't even worth getting to testing, say so. I'm kinda new here. Tru 20:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure if it should be vetted or not but your not bad for getting around the nerfs :P. Okay basically, its RA so you dont really want shockwave. Just because your an ele doesnt mean you cant carry on abusing lyssa's aura also, e/me is an option. OoB may also be viable, but im unsure on that. Basically your elite should be energy management as the whole point of stoning spammers is to just KD, weakness and blind everybody and its really not that good if you cant spam it. Sorry if thats hard to understand but ive had over 4 hours of exams today and im really, really tired.--Steamy..x 20:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :it's still a strong build for RA. Rapes shitimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :and people run it with dual attuneimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::On the rare occasion I feel like running Earth in RA, I always run this with Shockwave. It does ridiculous damage on baddies in RA. The only time I have energy problems is if I've been spamming for the past minute straight (hyperbole). In that case, I just use Ebon Hawk and Glowstone on a physical until I have enough to spam enough to kill something, generally a monk. I put Ele Attune there only because some people prefer either 1) having no worries at all about energy or 2) don't like the PBAoE of Shockwave. And UG is kind bad for RA. Tru 20:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Attunement would do more damage over time because you can spam everything on your bar on charge. Although yeah, if your looking for minispike damage shockwave would do more damage in a short period of time.--Steamy..x 20:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's true. I just prefer the minispike playstyle myself, I guess. And RA matches usually go quickly enough (esp. with this bar) that I don't find myself low on energy too often. Imo, Attune can get mainbarred as long as Shockwave stays a variant. Also, opinions on UG as a variant? It's kinda bad for RA, being AoEDoT and all, but...? Tru 20:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::UG suks, no. --Frosty 20:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd like some valid suggestions of secondary elite skills. None of those are very convincing, and dual attunement + aura + glowstone is obviously redundant. I'm also considering various utility skills, which could be brought with or without Elemental Attunement. --ςοάχ? -- :Be a chief, drop Glowstone, and grab Leech Signet! :p Then you res control and interrupt preps and monks and possible distractions to your zzz skill spamming ^_^ So solid idea kk --ςοάχ? -- 20:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) optional for skills like [of Frustration@3/[Bash@0/[Return@3/[of Death@3/[Breeze@8(don't dis it)/[Enchantments@3 etc. --Frosty 21:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Is all that really necessary for energy? I'm in for some energy "budget cuttings" to compress the bar a little. --ςοάχ? -- 21:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Spamming everything that does damage on charge is quite strong--Steamy..x 21:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I just am quite sure you can do that with just Aura, Glowstone and regular attune. --ςοάχ? -- 21:12, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Theres a reason why the me/e version had lyssa's aura, you need ALOT of energy management.--Steamy..x 21:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you say so. I played it with only attune and aura and it seemed only a little tight, at which point I figured out that Glowstone, and energy should be just fine. --ςοάχ? -- 21:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Was on way home from work. You can spam on recharge without Ele Attune for up to ~45 seconds, iirc. I might test it out again later this evening if I'm motivated enough. As for elites from secondaries, I can't really think of a good one for this build that isn't energy-related. There's Lyssa's Aura, but Ele Attune does it better. If you like the idea of having a rupt on the bar, Tease might work though. In the area is big. Tru 21:24, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Somebody do the math please? :>--Steamy..x 21:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Rather just test it out. The figures won't be exact anyways. --ςοάχ? -- 21:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: I'm actually thinking that there won't be situations where you get to spam for 45s uninterrupted. Just play like that against any competent ranger and you'll have your anal rape filmed and on youporn within 2 hours of the end of the reciprocation period. --ςοάχ? -- 21:29, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Not many of those in RA to be fair, most cant hit less than 2 sec casts--Steamy..x 21:36, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::No, they can't. There will anyways be pauses for repositioning and ressing and kiting and everything that's part of a regular RA game. You just can't expect your build to operate undisturbed. --ςοάχ? -- 21:48, June 9, 2010 (UTC) tbh, even with lyssa's aura you had to wait a little bit to spam the 15's, on a 40 40 set the energy didnt recover as fast as it does with duel attune, If these skills were 5 energy costs, and this wasnt being split into 2 attributes already, lyssa's would be superior, but as they are 15 eng skills, attunets work better than regen.image:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 21:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) : :I'm playing it with Tease in RA as we speak. With a 40/40 insp set, it's pretty strong at rez control in combination with Stoning. I like. However, it's still slightly lacking in e-manage, but not enough to make matches long or hard (lol). Tru 22:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :energy storage + 1e return from Aura and return from Glowstone, so you can't make a direct comparison. The mesmer needs it to compensate for all that. --ςοάχ? -- 22:02, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::After thinking about it for a bit, I think the version Frosty posted above should be mainbarred. It provides energy management while devoting as many skills (3) to it as the current mainbar, and has one skill slot open for utility. I'll edit that into mainbar in a min. Tru 00:49, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well it's practically what I said but with more thought upon skill suggestions. 3 energy management skills for 3 spammed skills is a beautiful dedication. --ςοάχ? -- 01:42, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Attunement Terrible elite. You can leave the elite optional and Variant Shockwave, Unsteady Ground, Ether Prism, Energy Boon, etc... El Attunement really isn't doing anything that Glowstone can't sort out. Minion 03:01, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :It was left in because Glowstone will not cover spamming a 10e and 15e spell on a 5ish second spell on recharge. 03:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I use Energy Boon with Gstone; constantly spamming, and EBoon is unstrippable, uninterruptible. Ether Prism kills spikes if you're being targeted and dishes energy. Attunement does nothing else but give some E. Minion 03:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) for teh lulz. 03:28, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :How is Elemental Attunement bad again? There isn't much deep enchantment removal in RA (even in GvG/HA now), and you have a cover for single enchant strips. --Frosty 13:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :This dual attunement build has a marathon/endurance quality to it. Other elites won't have that to this degree. GeroWizhard 20:15, June 10, 2010 (UTC) i don't see the dilemma with la, don't spam it needlessly.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:33, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Build:E/any Attuned Eruption Merge build in topic with this one as per its talk page? I don't know the proper procedure to (request to) merge builds. Tru 13:59, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Should there be a merge tag on this build? The notes section on the merge template says that a merge tag should only go on the page to be deleted for an asymmetrical merge, which appears to be what this should be. Tru 14:40, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Make Eruption optional and delete that page. Eruption is more then powerful enough for an optional 14:55, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I say no, we have them for different uses, ra where you just spam ebon hgawk/stoning/ash and ab where you can spam eq/ds and shitimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:14, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe even run glyph of energy on the other earth bar, oldschool :pimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Tbh, there's not that much of a difference. You spam Ebon/Stoning/Ash on rech in AB/CM too, you just also use Eruption/Eq/DS on mobs. The bars are very similar, and the playstyles aren't so radically different as to necessitate two separate build pages. These aren't the ranger bars or anything =P. Tru 20:21, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::merge --ςοάχ? -- 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :::fixed, check other build againimage:Unreal_sig_1.png‎ 20:24, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :For historical/comparison value, I am here posting two mini bars: :1) The originally proposed Build:E/any Attuned Eruption :2) The last build proposed to turn it into an Earth Nuker (which doesn't fly nearly as well as a SH Nuker) --GeroWizhard 01:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Back to Stoning Spammer Just ran this build with the new focus on RA. I used for the optional. Got a glad first time out with a healer. GeroWizhard 07:39, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :wow dude lets main bar it, must be the best optional out of all them skills by far you got a glad. --Frosty 07:44, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: lol... So Icey... And hey I thought we were supposed to give feedback on the build now that it's in testing phase? --GeroWizhard 07:46, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :: The Web of Disruption is a viable optional though. Interrupts any skill for only 5 energy, has a quick 15s recharge, plus you get the bonus rupt 10 seconds later. --GeroWizhard 08:01, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Would rather have Cry of Frustration, for AoE interrupt. Complicate could be taken with some spec to disable res sigs. --Frosty 08:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, but with it only taking 5e... the Web is not the drain on energy (key to this build) that Cry is when 'spamming' it to rupt key skills. I agree a Frustration Cry can be shocking to opponents --GeroWizhard 08:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::I dont know what your going on about to be fair but web of disruption is shit and cry is amazing.--Steamy..x 09:16, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, drifted off topic there... The point of the first comment was to give a thumbs up to this build with the 7 suggested skills and the one optional.--GeroWizhard 09:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Usually you voice your "This build rocks" in the form of voting, everything else is quite redundant and most often ignored. This was an exception since Frosty really felt like giving a sarcastic response - liberties of resigning, I guess ^_^ --ςοάχ? -- 12:42, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: Hey, thanks for the sentiment... and... This build does *rock* ;) --GeroWizhard 12:45, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Too Early for Great Build? Only 8 votes cast and now sitting at 4.8. There is just one odd vote that is skewing the average.--GeroWizhard 01:07, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :It can get categorized after 5 votes, iirc. I think we can put it in Great now. Tru 01:40, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Except I just checked and it's at 4.71. Needs to be 4.75+. Tru 01:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::My mistake looking at wrong number, but so close. If you look at the graph, it's a solid 5 effectiveness / 4 Universality-- GeroWizhard 01:46, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :You're saying that you'd like more votes before putting it into great? Once a build has 5 votes, it's put into the current category it is in, no exceptions ;o --ςοάχ? -- 10:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :: Although I am have been swiping pvx swiping builds and ideas for a couple years now; I am new to the pvx editing community. Don't quite know the procedures yet. But it does seem a shame to me that this obviously Great build here ends up as only Good build. Not much else will go the long haul dishing out dps, kds and conditions like this one does. --GeroWizhard 11:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Your alternatives are to vote higher yourself, to encourage others to vote high, and/or to bring up the person's vote, that is bringing the score down, either on the build's talk or on the user's talk. And, conveniently for you, it's my vote that brings it down to Good. --ςοάχ? -- 11:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New Optional? I've been using a variant of this build that uses arcane echo in the optional spot so i can truly spam stoning almost constantly. it works incredibly well (until the 20 seconds are up) because you can practically knocklock the opponent, especially if you swap out ash blast for gale. just a thought (Beastor Renewal 05:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC)) Dual Attunement Why are you all so adamant that Elemental Attunement is the best elite for the job? It really isn't necessary, and there are better elites to be used for survivability (see: Ether Prism, Energy Boon), Damage (See: Shockwave, Unsteady Ground) and general utility (See: You're All Alone!, It's Just a Flesh Wound)- For example.Minion 11:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) You got a point there.. But, the energy cost is really heavy. If you change it to something offensive you got big dmg for a while but then u run out of mana quick. Maybe an other energy skill is possible. 07:40, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :The reason Ele Attunement was chosen as the elite is that it means you can endlessly spam your skills and can still have a skill slot for utility, as you don't need Glowstone anymore. Tru...hardly 12:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::So the choice is thus; Glowstone and elite Utility or Dual Attunement and x utility skill. Either way, Elemental Attunement is optional.Minion 12:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The thing is, with Ele Attunement you can spam Ebon/Stoning/Ash on recharge without any problems. With Glowstone, you have to slow down in the longer matches. The non-elite utility skills are still good enough that Ele Attunement was chosen for mainbar. Tru...hardly 12:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Please stop posting Excluded.--Oskar 12:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's only RA, doesn't make much difference what you run. The point is it's a viable option, and dual-attunement isn't the optimal choice. Please stop trolling Oskar Minion 14:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::shut up--Oskar 16:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want to take Elemental Attunement; can't you save a slot and rid Earth Attunement for +1 utility slot?Minion 10:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Sad I am sad that the original build right up in full caps and caveman language was edited away... it was brilliant. Smity 07:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :That wasn't the original build writeup. And it wasn't original :pMinion 09:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :that was just zyke being bored :)--Oskar 13:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh my god that was really funny to read. Way better than the current write up. "Enemy weak, Move Slower you yell them"--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Dakka Dakka Dakka"]] 10:31, August 30, 2010 (UTC) c/d on rename to "E/any Caveman"? Or maybe "Rock Troll"/"Tundra Giant" or something along the lines of it. Caveman is fucking manly though, and still quite descriptive! :> --'DANDY ^_^' -- 11:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :PvX only names builds in a strictly descriptive way, builds must be clearly named and amusement is NEVER a factor when deciding to change the name of a build or not Chaos Messenger.--Oskar 13:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The Pew Pew Ranger disagrees. Frosty 13:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::strong like bearway--Oskar 13:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::YE AND BESIDES IF WE AGREE ON A NAME IT'S A COMMUNITY CONSENSUS THAT OVERRIDES POLICIES BECAUSE POLICIES TOO ARE ALSO COMMUNITY CONSENSUS THUS YOU STINK :< --'DANDY ^_^' -- 16:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Surely you'd have to edit a clause into your policy beforehand.Minion 16:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::fuck off Excluded.--Oskar 17:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::No you're an idiot. Policy is based on what people agree about, so if people agree on something that doesn't follow policy, nobody gives a fuck, because the same force that established the policy establishes the exception to it. Okay? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 19:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Huh...guys, wat about´the build?... Moar elites Gogogo, empathic removal. ench removal elite like PoD/Shitterstorm. Ether Prism. Theorycraft Moar.-- 20:28, October 12, 2010 (UTC) *[Attunement@13 energy *[Prism@13 energy *[Ground@14 melee *[Shockwave@14 RA *[Conditions@9 spread blind/weakness *[Tease@10 rupts *[Removal hex/condition removal *[of Healing@10 fuck it, healing *[of Disenchantment@10 enchantments *["Incoming!"@10 ims *[All Alone!" moar cripple/weakness feel free to copy paste or edit. frostels 20:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Would it be at all viable in HA with EC or Incoming? Or is everyone smart enough in HA to avoid projectiles often enough?Minion 00:09, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::People in HA can't even kill spirits. I'm gonna go ahead and say that dodging projectiles is generally something done on accident. -- Danny 05:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::UG/Shockwave are better in HA. frostels 07:26, October 13, 2010 (UTC) shockwave is amazing--Oskar 15:28, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :You can use it in RA purely because RA is so dumb. frostels 17:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) YAA. I'm a fucking idiot for not coming up with it! :DDDD --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yes because no one had posted a yaa earth ele before this--Relyk not@Wikia 01:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Cripple is covered by Weakness, not the other way around ^ :"covers Weakness with Cripple". As in, Weakness is covered with Cripple. frostels 17:12, October 18, 2010 (UTC)